When We Kiss, Laugh & Dream
by TilenaForever
Summary: Mrs. Lovett thinks back to the good old times... -short-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or the poem**

**A/N: Got this idea when I saw this little poem that was printed on a canvas in a furniture store...  
This is just a quick thing...  
I am working on Chapter 7 of 'Oblivion Is Bliss' too, please have patience!**

**8-8-8-8-8**

_The best things in life can't be seen  
That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, laugh and dream_

Nellie was 10 years old when she got her first kiss. Nellie was 10 years old when she got her first kiss from her first and true love.

Benjamin Barker... Benjamin Barker was Nellie's first love and the boy who had given her her first kiss.

It had been on a hot summer day in London. Nellie and Benjamin had played the whole day in the park, they were now resting under a big tree.

Nellie was actually quite tired and rested her head on Benjamin's shoulder, soon after she fell asleep.

Benjamin was quite content, it had been a great day. He had spent the whole day with his best friend, who was now sleeping on his shoulder and they had fun. Chasing each other, laughing...

He liked Nellie a lot. He didn't really know if you could love somebody when you were only 11 years old, but if you could he probably did love Nellie.

It was getting late and they needed to get home, it would start to rain soon...

He gently shook Nellie awake.

''Nell, we have to go'' he whispered.

Nellie woke up and blinked a few times. She looked up and a raindrop fell on her nose. They both laughed about that.

Benjamin pulled her up and they ran home, the rain now falling freely out of the sky. They ran through the rain, their clothes getting soaked.

Nellie loved the rain, she couldn't help but smile.

They finally arrived in front on Nellie's front door. She was home, her smile faded... They needed to say goodbye for the day...

''I'll see you tomorrow then?'' she asked, feeling kind of sad.

''Yes! Of course!'' he smiled.

He couldn't wait to see her again, he didn't want to leave her...

Nellie turned around to get inside, but the caught her wrist.

They were face to face now, Benjamin got close and closer...

Then their lips met.

Benjamin Barker gave Nellie her first kiss.

* * *

Benjamin always made her laugh.

Today wasn't any different.

Nellie was laughing extremely loud at the moment.

In front of her and face down in the snow, was Benjamin Barker.

It was a very cold winter in London, there was plenty of snow. The streets were slippery...

Benjamin knew that now! Slippery they were, indeed!

He and Nellie had been walking back from the market when he had fallen face down in the snow.

Nellie couldn't help but laugh, tears forming in her eyes.

Benjamin got up, all covered in snow and looked at his best friend. She was laughing and had her eyes closed. He took advantage of that...

Nellie stood there laughing, when she suddenly was pulled to the ground and being covered with cold snow.

Her eyes shot open. She sat in the snow and the next thing she knew she was being covered with snow by Benjamin.

''You think it's funny now?!'' Benjamin threw snow at her.

Nellie tried to get away.

''No! Stop! It's cold!'' she choked out while laughing.

''Never!'' he chuckled.

Next thing he knew, a snowball was thrown into his face. Benjamin blinked a few times, snow dripping from his face.

Nellie was already collecting snow for a new snowball, a smirk gracing her features.

Soon after they were both throwing snowballs at each other, running around and laughing.

The people around them saw how much fun they were having. It made them smile, some even started to participate.

Yes, adults were joining a snowball fight of two young children in London!

It was quite the sight, this big snowball fight in the middle of London. Everybody smiled and was happy, the snow lifted everybody's spirits.

Everybody was carefree and laughter filled the air...

Benjamin Barker could make everybody smile.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was staring at the ceiling.

She could hear Mr. Todd pacing upstairs, all the floorboards creaked...

How could this man be Benjamin Baker?

Sweeney Todd had been Benjamin Barker...

Her first love was now The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street. He killed people!

She still loved him, even after everything that had happened. Benjamin Barker had left her for Lucy, was taken to prison and came back as Sweeney Todd. He was mean to her, barely spoke to her and still she loved Sweeney Todd maybe even more than she had loved Benjamin Barker...

Mrs. Lovett sighed.

She sometimes wished she could turn back time, she would find a way to keep Benjamin for herself. No Lucy, no prison, no meatpies...

Some days Mrs. Lovett even wished she had never fallen for Benjamin Barker or Sweeney Todd, that she didn't love him...

Love was strange... It'd always do the things you don't want it to... It makes you fall in love with a man who doesn't love you...

Oh well, there's nothing she could do about it...

Mrs. Lovett shifted in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She needed her sleep to escape from this new scary man.

Sleep would take her back to the good times...

Eleanor would just close her eyes and be that 10 year old girl again who got kissed by Benjamin Barker for the first time.

Two young kids in London, running and laughing...

Just Nellie and Benjamin in love.

Dreams were always better than reality.

_The best things in life can't be seen  
That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, laugh and dream_

**8-8-8-8-8**

**Wrote this in 30 minutes, so it probably has a lot of errors...  
English isn't my first language either...**


End file.
